Story:Conquest/Emile Mikelis
Bio "Do not fear, my son. The Church desires only the truth." Confessor Emile Mikelis is the pre-eminent Inquisitor of the Church, famed for his ability to glean truths from complex mysteries and the basest crimes. He has been assigned directly by the High Confessor to investigate the cause of the war, and to Victor's horror, has arrived suddenly in his father's court. With implacable determination, he draws closer and closer to the truth of Victor's crime. Confessor Mikelis's approach is methodical, calculated and relentless - an elegant trap woven strand by strand, which offers no give nor escape. Rather than relying on torture or impassioned confessions, he ties his suspects in logical and emotional loops, with a deft eye for weakness, tells and evidence. In the pursuit of truth, he seems to require no rest. Yet the Confessor is famed also for his unusual attitude amongst his Order. He takes seriously his position as a priest and Father, seeing it as his duty to fulfil also the responsibilities associated with it: spiritual advice, education, the hearing of confessions and forgiveness of sins. As such, his demeanour often strikes those expecting an Inquisitor of the fire and brimstone type. Instead, he has a gentle, weary air of detached compassion. To feel Father Emile's disappointment is to know the failure of one's soul. Confessor Mikelis has always walked the fine line between devout faith and fanaticism. Sinners and heretics find in him an infinite gentleness and mercy, yet also a foe who believes utterly, and thus cannot be bribed, diverted or discouraged from his goal. He is a good man, a just man, a holy man - yet there may be no way of concealing Victor's folly without his death. Or can it be that this man would forgive Victor's sins, and the blood upon his hands? ''From the personal journal of Confessor Emile Mikelis'' Appearance and abilities Age: 52 Astrological sign: Taurus Appearance: Mikelis is a tall, middle-aged man with a fatherly appearance. His typical expression could be described as either tranquil or impassive. He maintains a tonsure and short beard, both entirely grey. His usual vestments are the white habit and black cloak of his Order. Abilities: Mikelis is learned in the minor magics involved in the rites he performs as a priest of the Church. He generally disdains the holy magic employed by other Inquisitors which causes pain to those who sin or lie, preferring to use words and evidence to find the truth. Though his ability to read and manipulate the emotions and minds of others is seemingly supernatural in its extent, it is unknown if he is actually using magic to assist in his Inquisitorial work. He also has some training in healing magic, primarily that relieving pain and giving sleep. Stories *The Desert Sun *Faces of Judgement *Faithless *Guilt - Emile *The Meaning of Silence *When You Were Young *Impurities in the War of Judgement and the Decline of the Church Musical themes *'Father Emile Mikelis': Agnus Dei *'Emile and Erasmus': Northern Lights *'Confessor': Who by Fire